14 years later
by MuteNightmare17
Summary: Max was kicked out of the Flock,she got caughted by The School and 14 years later Max's family find out about her 4 kids.


Fourteen years later

[Max's point of view]

**She's Fourteen in this part**

The Flock just kicked me out. I knew there was something wrong with them since we got that new bird-kid with us. We found her in the school before we blew it up thanks to Iggy and Gazzy, her name is Lila, and she was strapped to a table in The School we didn't know what she was doing there and I still don't know. It had been awhile since she had been there and they had all been avoiding me even Fang, I didn't think that much about it then but I should have I could have saved myself. We were about to go to bed when Fang came and got me, the whole Flock was in the living room they all took turns telling how bad of a leader I was and told me to leave at first I was hurt but this was what they had wanted so I let it be and I left. I was Pregnant with Dru a month after I had left but it wasn't my choice.

After four years with Dru [**Dru is a Girl] **the school found me and they took me back. The good thing about this was I found out I had three more kids their names are Phoenix, Dean, and Skyler so now I had four kids all the same age, yup all the same age but what they had told me was Phoenix was the oldest then Dean, Skyler and finally Dru. [**Still the same age]** My kids were perfect the down side was we were in a horrible place with people who wanted to hurt them. I didn't know what to do at that time but even scared my new beautiful daughter, Phoenix had a great plan. Phoenix had been planning an escape for awhile and when she told me I thought it over and since we had nothing to lose I decided to complete her plan. It didn't take long to do the plan just right ,we got out slipped under the radar and we were never found.

**(Present) **

**Still Max's point of view **

**She's 28**

"PHOENIX HURRY UP!" I screamed even though she was the brightest out of my kids she never likes to listen to people, I need to fix that. Phoenix finally came down stairs and I noticed how my little four year old baby girl turned into a beautiful fourteen year old and as I looked at her closer her fire eyes stared deep into others soul and her black hair that looked like she had dried blood in her hair when she walked into the sun she had my personality but had soooo many things about her that were like Fang. Phoenix stared at me and then stuck her tongue out at me and said.

"Mom calm down I was coming down it's not like I was dying" She said with a mocking tone. I looked at her and told her I had to go and can't worry about her being here by herself. Phoenix just rolled her eyes. We both walked out of the house and she turned gave me a hug and walk to her best friend who was going to walk with her to the bus stop.

"BYE! MOM" She screamed when she was a foot or two away. She was a crazy girl.

**(Phoenix's point of view)**

"Hey, Blake what are you doing" I asked to my best friend in the whole world while still searching for my I-pod. I looked up and he looked at me very seriously.

"What?" I asked in the voice I use for people I was getting mad at.

"When" he looked at me like he was scared. I Sighed.

"They're not going to be here for more than three days don't stress about it" I went over to him and grabbed his shoulders and looked at him to make sure he knew I was right. I was about to let him go when we heard someone cleared there throat I didn't let Blake go but I turned my head to look at who was trying to talk to us. It was a man that must have been my mom's age but he kinda looked like Dean, he had black hair very dark eyes that almost looked black it was very weird to look at. Blake looked away from him but I didn't I never turned away from a challenged. The man looked very surprised but then he smirked it looked like the way Dean and I smirk, now that scared me.

"Very nice two teenagers groping each other, just what I need" the weird man with resembles to my brother said, I glared at him but I looked at how Blake and I were, my arms were around his neck and his hands were around my waist and I was hiding behind Blake a little bit so it looked like he was protecting me. Now the worst thing that could happen to me or this guy was I could open my mouth and talk or shake Blake's hands off of and just pout but being me I somehow always pick the middle option. I shook Blake's hands off and then started to talk which is always a bad idea.

"Who the hell are you?" the man looked at me like I was a damn zoo animal which just made my blood boil. This guy was really making me mad by the fact that he was messing with me and just as I was about to yell some more at this guy he spoke.

" Hello, my name is,… well its weird but I'm Fang" I felt my jaw drop and my eye bulged Blake knew about Fang so I wasn't surprised that Blake looked like I did when I glanced at him so really I didn't know what else what to say about anything, that's not good. The ma…. I mean Fang… I mean my dad well I'm just going to call him Fang. I looked up at Blake and like I said opening my mouth to anyone could get someone hurt.

"Look at what you did I told you not to make me talk about it our something like this would happen!" I could tell my face was getting a bright red.

Blake's eyes started bulging out of his eyes sockets and then he started to yell.

"So this is my fault! You've been shaky since you got the damn vision about them! So this is not my fault" as he kept talking his voice got lower and lower. He knew not to yell at me or he would get hurt. I glared at him and he started to look down but what made me almost scream was the fact that not only was he right but that Fang was laughing. I turned to him and he shut his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT SENOR DOUHE BAG!" I think I hit a nerve because he started yelling at me too.

"LISTEN HERE LITTLE GIRL YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" he really tore me a new one but being yelled at by whitecoats, fly-boys, whatever The school could come up with, and my mom, I really wasn't fazed but the fact that he was my father made it hurt a little more than normal. I never back down from a fight so I thought back to what my mom had told me about him that he didn't yell unless he was mad at her which never really happened until Lila showed up so he must see something about me that is like her, but I might be wrong so whatever I say to him next might make or break my theory. Fang was 2 or maybe 3 feet away from me so I walk up to him and Blake always told me that I would always be a silent killer from the way I walk to the way my eyes look at people I want to scare and I told him the one thing that would always haunt him.

"I know enough, to say that you are selfish, unforgiving, and a cold hearted bastard!" I screamed. His faced blanked and he looked away from me. I guess he can't look me in the eyes anymore.

**Hahaha I am a genius!**

**I think this chapter is the best what do you think?**

**~Nightmare~**

**P.S Review**


End file.
